Lust
by DiamondGross
Summary: Bellatrix entretient quelques sentiments libidineux pour le mari de sa sœur et décide finalement de les assouvir. Attention : Adultère, contenu explicite. Balla/Lucius.


Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de l'auteur Alyssialui, vous pouvez trouver la fanfiction dans mes favoris

s/10751832/1/Lust

Bellatrix entretient quelques sentiments libidineux pour le mari de sa sœur et décide finalement de les assouvir. RxR. FxF. Si l'adultère et les scènes érotiques nes sont pas votre genre, s'il vous plait ne lisez pas.

Attention : Adultère, contenu explicite

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

Elle n'est pas vraiment sûre de quand cela avait commencé. Peut-être cette idée avait-elle gangrené son esprit depuis le jour où elle avait entendu son nom pour la première fois peut-être était-ce depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu, peut-être que c'était déjà présent le jour de leur mariage, ou peut-être que ce n'était pas plus récent que la semaine dernière. Indépendamment du moment où cela commença, Bellatrix ne pouvait nier les sentiments qu'elle ressentait dès lors.

C'était vraiment étrange, en considérant tout le temps passé où il l'avait laissé indifférente, alors peut-être était-ce plus récent qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Mais à présent, il occupait toutes ses pensées. Il avait remplacé son maître, quelque chose qu'elle pensait impossible. Il avait remplacé son mari, ce qui était également une prouesse, quoique moins difficile. Elle aurait pût se sentir encore plus déstabilisée à cause de cela mais elle se rendit compte que ça n'était pas le cas.

Ce n'était toutefois pas de l'amour. Elle aurait pu/ rire à l'évocation de cette seule pensée. Ce n'était vraiment pas de l'amour. Elle ne pourrait jamais en aimer un autre que son maître… et son mari. Mais il y avait plus encore : la respiration qui s'accélérait, le rythme cardiaque qui s'enflammait, l'enroulement écœurant de son cœur chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était un désir de luxure.

Si elle avait été une femme différente, elle aurait pût garder ses sentiments pour elle. Après tout, c'était un homme marié. Mais elle n'était pas une femme différente. Elle était indomptable et n'obéissait qu'à ses propres règles -et celles de son maître-. Elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait, peut importe ceux qui seraient blessés au cours de ce processus.

Alors elle commença à entretenir ses fantasmes de luxure. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle les imaginait sur la table, sur le sol, le canapé ou son lit, tout ça pendant que sa femme n'était pas à la maison et en dehors de sa route. Elle imaginait toute les choses qu'il pourrait faire pour la rendre folle. Elle s'imaginait le contrôler pour qu'il se plie à tout ses désirs, et ainsi faire de lui son jouet.

Mais en premier lieu, elle devait attirer son attention. Car il avait cette maladie appelée ''amour'', et elle savait que ce sentiment s'enracinait profondément en lui. Elle avait remarqué ça quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle l'avait vu le jour de son mariage et elle pouvait toujours le voir. Ces regards subtils et ces mains secrètement serrées entre ce couple aimant. C'en était presque risible. Elle et son mari n'était définitivement pas aussi ''délicats''. Mais le problème c'était qu'elle se fichait qu'il soit amoureux ou non. Elle devrait juste le distraire pour le détourner de ce sentiment. Après tout, elle n'avait besoin de lui que pour un moment.

La sorcière commença à porter des vêtements plus provocants, sa poitrine débordant presque de ses décolletés. Elle lui donnait des regards longs et provocateurs pour qu'il sache qu'elle était en train de le déshabiller du regard, même dans une salle remplie de monde où quelqu'un pourrait les remarquer. Elle essayait de lui rentrer dedans à chaque croisements de couloirs, flirtant un peu avec des mots provocateurs. Et elle pouvait voir que cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient lorsqu'il remarquait ses regards insistants, les détournant rapidement loin de la vue de son corps. Il commença à bannir toutes interactions trop longues avec elle et devenait silencieux quand elle faisait une allusion cochonne. Mais Bellatrix souriait face à cette adversité. Elle l'aurait. Elle avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Toutefois, Bellatrix ne pourrait pas supporter cette attente plus longtemps. Elle commençait à être fatiguée de ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Elle était toujours en proie à des songes de jour comme de nuit, s'extirpant de ses pensées bercées par des promesses de respirations saccadées, de gémissements bruyants brisant les tympans, et de vagues de plaisir parcourant son corps, chaque vision étant plus obscène que la précédente. Elle avait besoin de satisfaire ce désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Alors elle attendit à l'extérieur de son bureau, consciente qu'éventuellement, il trouverait refuge là bas. Il avait l'air de faire ça souvent ces temps-ci. Elle s'introduit dans la salle après qu'il y fut entré, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle, mais les bruits de ses pas sur le sol l'alertèrent de sa présence. Il se retourna farouchement, sa baguette visant instantanément son cœur. Mais là encore, agissant comme le lâche qu'il était, aucun sort ne fut prononcé, aucune douleur causée au possible assaillant. Bellatrix rit face à sa paranoïa et face à sa lâcheté. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun cran, quelqu'un qui se cachait de leur maître dans le confort de sa maison ? Elle rit à nouveau face à son comportement irrationnel et ses sentiments confus.

Mais le son de sa voix le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements, encore plus que ses précédentes avances. Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'il était coincé avec elle dans cette pièce – la veuve noire, l'araignée avait finalement cerné sa proie.

« Lucius… » Ronronna-t-elle en marchant lentement vers lui. Il était gelé sur place, sa baguette toujours pointée vers elle. « Pourquoi m'évites-tu? »

« Bella » siffla-t-il, « Ne fais pas un pas de plus. »

Elle se tenait maintenant face à lui, repoussant sa baguette et réduisant l'espace qu'il restait entre eux. Elle pinça ses lèvres, ignorant ses paroles et dit, « Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu as peur de moi. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent et il recula, un pas après l'autre. Elle, tenta de combler cette distance qu'il essayait de créer. Elle ronronna encore, « Oh, Lucius. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Il ne sembla pas convaincu, persistant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'affaler sur une chaise par accident. Elle sourit doucement et vint se planter devant lui, « Il y a tant d'autre choses que j'aimerais te faire. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle sauta sur ses genoux, le chevauchant et l'amenant plus près d'elle. Elle plaça son visage dans le creux de son cou et huma son odeur. Il sentait merveilleusement bon, elle avait toujours été attirée par l'eau de Cologne. Elle pouvait déjà se sentir mouiller.

Elle s'écarta et jeta un regard vers son visage. Il était toujours sous le choc, la mâchoire pendante d'incrédulité - mais il ne l'avait toujours pas repoussé. Et si elle ne se trompait pas, elle pouvait sentir son désir à travers le tissue de sa robe. Elle sourit, se délectant de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, même alors qu'il était prit de panique.

« Je te promets que ça ne fera pas mal du tout. » Dit-elle avant de le saisir par le col et de le plaquer contre elle. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, l'électricité parcourant son corps à son seul contact. Son désir écrasant faisant taire sa conscience, elle ne se soucia pas de savoir s'il partageait son plaisir ou non. Elle n'était pas là pour le satisfaire. Tout ce qui comptait c'était son propre plaisir.

Mais elle fut surprise lorsqu'il lui rendit son baiser, faisant alors battre son cœur plus vite. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, pressant son corps plus près du siens et emmêlant brutalement ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Il introduit sa langue dans sa bouche et ce fut un pur moment d'extase.

Il était marié, il était amoureux et il s'accrochait à ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sentit l'étau se resserrer de plus en plus. Elle avait besoin de plus pour se voir satisfaite. Elle brisa le baiser et vit assez de tension et de désir dans son regard pour rivaliser avec sa propre envie sa femme et son amour devenant une chose lointaine dans son esprit.

Elle glissa de ses genoux et vit les signes flagrants de son désir, ce qui amplifia le siens. Elle plongea ses mains vers son pantalon, débouclant sa ceinture et s'empressant de défaire ses boutons aussi vite qu'elle pût afin de libérer son membre. Sa seule vue, aussi droit qu'une flèche, la rendait humide et elle sut ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle le prit dans ses mains, regardant son visage se fondre dans une expression de plaisir total, sa main allant et venant le long de son sexe. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond, mais elle agrippa sa nuque/, ses ongles creusant la peau tendre de son cou et le forçant à la regarder. C'était son plaisir avant le siens.

Elle se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, ses cheveux formant un rideau cachant son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à le prendre entièrement. Il la fixa, dans l'anticipation du moindre de ses mouvements, attendant qu'elle réduise la distance quand-

« Lucius, tu es en haut ? » appela sa femme depuis le couloir du rez-de-chaussé.

La luxure disparut rapidement du le regard du Mangemort, pour être remplacée par de la peur, de la honte et du dégoût pour elle, ou peut-être pour lui-même. Elle fronça les sourcils, le jeu était fini alors que son membre se relâchait entre ses mains. Il la repoussa loin de lui, la laissant presque tomber sur le sol. Il jaillit de sa chaise en réajustant son pantalon et ses cheveux. Elle se leva à son tour et se déplaça vers lui, espérant lui arracher un dernier baiser pour assouvir le désir qui persistait en elle mais il se dégagea hors de sa portée et quitta le bureau.

Elle resta là un peu plus longtemps, réfléchissant à son prochain champ d'action. Ce n'était pas terminé. Définitivement pas. Elle pensait que cela endiguerait le désir qui était en elle, mais ça n'était pas assez. Mais maintenant, elle savait maintenant que si elle avait encore besoin de lui, elle saurait s'en servir à nouveau.


End file.
